C'est pour ça qu'on s'aime
by Virginie Parker Evans
Summary: Il l'aime... Elle l'aime... Oui, mais dans ce cas... comment se le dire?... One-shot simple, à l'eau de rose...


Hello... Voici un nouveau one-shot de ma création... (Ca aide les heures de bus!)

C'est mon esprit romantique à outrance qui à travailler. C'est un peu à l'eau de rose. Pas très original. Mais ca fait toujours sourire.

Et puis comme le précédent one-shot était déprimant, il fallait que je me rattrapa... en attendant les autres fanfics...

Faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez...

**C'est pour ça qu'on s'aime.**

**(The way I love you.)**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aime autant.

C'est peut-être la façon que tu as de sourire. Peut-être à cause des tes yeux magnifiques. Ils sont si brillants. Et tu sais quoi ?

Je n'ai jamais cru que je pourrais un jour ressentir tout ce que je ressens au fond du cœur en ce moment. Surtout pour toi… Toi, mon meilleur ami (ou ennemi lors de nos disputes), le buté de toujours, celui qui fait toujours de son mieux pour m'agacer au plus haut point.

C'est sans doute pour ça que je t'aime Ron Weasley, pour toutes ces choses et des milliers d'autre encore.

Des heures, je resterais à t'expliquer ce que tu n'as pas compris au dernier cours de potion, juste pour le plaisir de passer la soirée avec toi…

Mais toi… toi… Que ressens-tu, toi…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aime autant et si fort. C'est peut-être cette façon que tu as de torturer tes cheveux lorsque tu es nerveuse… Ou encore les remarques incessantes sur ce que je fais – ou ne fais pas. Ou peut-être encore ton sourire si radieux…

Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais été aussi heureux que lorsque que je te voyais, le sourire aux lèvres, descendre les escaliers de ton dortoir.

C'est sans doute pour ça que je t'aime, Hermione Granger, pour toutes ces choses et pour des milliers d'autres raisons qu'il me serait impossible d'énumérer tant elles sont nombreuses.

Si tu savais, 'Mione, que je fais exprès de n e pas écouter en cours. Tout d'abord parce que mon esprit est absorbé par ta seule pensée ; mais encore parce que je sais que je pourrai te demander de m'aider. Ainsi, j'aurai la possibilité de passer une partie de la soirée à tes côtés… à te contempler.

Mais toi… toi… Que ressens-tu, toi…

**-** 'Mione.

Hermione se retourna en sursaut. Elle plaça la main sur sa poitrine douloureuse et soupire.

**- **Ron ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. La salle commune était vide. À presque minuit, il n'y avait qu'elle pour continuer à travailler sur un devoir à remettre pour la fin de la semaine suivante.

**-** Une insomnie, prétexta-t-il.

**-** Tu veux t'asseoir.

Il accepta timidement. Hermione rougit. Elle remercia le ciel qu'il fasse si sombre, la pièce était uniquement éclairée à la lumière du feu qui grésillait dans la cheminée.

**-** En réalité, si je n'arrive pas à dormir, c'est parce que quelque chose me tracasse.

Hermione releva furtivement la tête. Ronald Weasley avait quelque chose qui lui tournait dans la tête. Mieux, cela semblait important.

**- **C'est à propos de Harry.

Ron hocha la tête. Il baissa les yeux. Il avait du mal à fixer la jeune fille. Il sentait ses joues virer au pourpre à chaque fois qu'elle louchait sur lui.

**-** Non. Ce n'est pas à son propos. Non, ça n'a vraiment rien à voir…

**-** Oh, fit-elle tout simplement.

Elle griffonna quelque chose sur son parchemin, tentant de se donner une contenance. Elle déglutit avec difficultés.

**-** Tu veux en parler, lui proposa-t-elle.

**-** Je ne sais pas.

**-** Essaie toujours. On est amis, après tout.

Ron grimaça lorsqu'il entendit le mot 'ami' sortir de sa bouche. Trop obsédée par sa meilleure amie, il s'était décidé à lui dire. Mais ces différentes remarques sur l'amitié n'étaient guère incitantes. Ses mains devinrent moites.

**- **Non. Rien. C'était ridicule. Oublie ça.

Il se redressa précipitamment de son siège et prit la direction de son dortoir. Mais Hermione s'interposa entre lui et les escaliers, ne le laissant pas aller plus loin. Cette réaction surprit le rouquin.

**-** Arrête de fuir, Ron. Je suis certaine que je peux t'aider.

**-** Ça m'étonnerait.

**- **Je suis ta meilleure amie, s'indigna-t-elle.

**- **C'est bien ça le problème !

Ron avait soudainement haussé le ton. Hermione s'apprêta à lui rétorquer une réplique cinglante, mais elle s'arrêta net. Elle leva les yeux vers Ron et compris immédiatement. Il était amoureux d'elle. Il l'aimait sans doute autant qu'elle l'aimait. Comment avait-elle pu être aveugle à ce point. Son regard reflétait tout son amour.

**- **Tu sais maintenant, souffla Ron. Je comprends parfaitement que tu veuilles faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et…

**-** Tais-toi ! ordonna-t-elle.

Ron immobilisa son regard son elle, étonne. Elle s'approcha alors de lui avec douceur. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues qu'elle caressa avec tendresse.

**-** Ne gâche pas ce moment.

Avec délicatesse, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et lui vola un baiser qui ne dura qu'une seconde. Elle s'éloigna instinctivement. Il la rattrapa par le bras et la ramena contre lui. Elle voulut dire quelque chose. Mais elle ne pu trouver les mots. Elle passa simplement ses bras autour du cou de Ron. À son tour, Ron capture ses lèvres si douces. Il aurait souhaité les faire siennes à jamais. Quand leur baiser s'acheva, Hermione ne pu lâcher ses bras toujours enroulés autour du cou de son partenaire.

**-** Harry va être insupportable, plaisanta Ron.

Hermione rit légèrement. Elle voyait bien que le rouquin ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle passa à nouveau sa main sur sa joue.

**-** Alors, bredouilla-t-il. Comment je me suis débrouillé…

Elle rit encore, ce qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle l'embrassa rapidement, laissant derrière un goût amer de manque.

**-** Pas trop mal, je dois dire.

**- **J'ai rêvé de ça des milliers de fois…

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de devenir rouge pivoine. Elle détourna le regard. Il sourit.

**- **Sauf que tu me disais généralement que ça avait été transcendant, dit-il à nouveau sur un ton farceur.

Hermione sourit. Elle lui frappa légèrement sur l'épaule. Il mima faussement une réaction de douleur. Elle était radieuse, heureuse, et tout cela grâce à lui. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

**-** Je te préviens, avertit-elle. je te forcerai toujours à faire tes devoirs.

**-** Je serai toujours aussi buté.

**-** C'est pour ça qu'on s'aime…

Il l'attira contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau passionnément. Si différents et pourtant si semblables… C'est sans doute ce qui faisait à présent leur force… Ils s'étaient trouvés… enfin.

L'un buté, l'autre agaçante…

C'est pour ça qu'ils s'aiment…

The end…

Une petite Review? ... Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
